misunderstanding
by rotti
Summary: AU BlackStar&Maka.How could one measly history essay lead to being rejected by Black*Star?


**misunderstanding**

**Summery: **AU. How could one measly history essay lead to being rejected by the one and only Black*Star?

**Disclaimer:** no no no.

* * *

History class, Black*Star decided is just plain boring. Who cared about a bunch of dead guys who lived hundreds of years ago anyways? People should be focusing on him, the great and almighty Black*Star! Who will one day-

He felt someone jab his shoulder, what mere insignificant human dared to interrupt his thoughts? He turned his head and found his dear childhood friend, Maka Albarn, handing him paper. He took the pages from her hand and stared at them.

Maka handed him papers. With words on them. A lot of words.

Last time he checked a paper with words from a girl meant that it was a _love letter_. That would explain why the letter was three pages long. The poor girl probably broke her hand writing down all the things she loved about him. It wasn't surprising, after all he is Black*Star, he was blessed with not only amazing strength but also pantydropping good looks; girls couldn't help but to throw themselves at him.

He sighed, although he felt flattered that his friend was head over heels for him, he knew he had to let her down. A big star like him couldn't be tied down by feelings of love.

"Maka, I'm can't accept this." He pointed at the papers he laid back on her wooden desk.

"But Black*Star-" He shook his head at her protests and continued. "It just wouldn't work out between us, with me being such a big star and all-"

"Huh? Wait what are you talking about?"

Maka was looking at him with a confused gaze. The poor girl, she obviously expected him to return her feelings. He gave her a gentle smile and explained. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me-I'm a man ahead of his time-and I can't have you going crazy and makachopping any girl who was admiring this-",he motioned at his well sculpted body, "so I'm sorry to say, but me and you aren't meant to be."

He glanced at Maka, her cheeks were bright red, he looked around some of their classmates were staring at them. Ah, she was embarrassed, maybe he should've waited till after class to end their relationship that never began. Oh well, he might as well finish this now anyways.

He took the blonde's small hand in his, "We can still be friends Maka, even if you are hopelessly in love with me."

There, he'd done all he can to repair their almost lost friendship. What a good guy he was, now he can resume to ignoring Sid's uninteresting lesson.

"Black*Star." He once again faced Maka, whose cheeks were even redder then before, and wait did her eyes get darker? "Yea-" before he could even get the word out of his mouth, his head was getting beaten by a thick history book, damn Sid.

"What'd you do that for?" he rubbed his abused head in pain; he didn't know Maka couldn't deal with rejection.

"You're such an idiot!" she yelled in response. "I'd rather fall off a bridge, into a shark filled ocean, and watch them tear my limbs apart then be in love with you!"  
Okay he wasn't expecting that either.

"Then why'd you give me a _three_ paged long love letter!"

"How stupid are you?" she grabbed the pages and held them up in front of his eyes. "We were supposed to hand in our essays. You were supposed to pass mine up!"

"Essays? Since when do we write essays?" Maka who somehow got over him in a matter of seconds gave him an exasperated look.

"Sid assigns one every month you moron"

That would explain the low grades he'd been getting. Damn that Sid, a big star like him shouldn't have to work on silly things like essays. But then he did need to pass this pointless class in order to move on to more important things like kicking Ryoka's ass after school. And in order to achieve that he realized he was in desperate need of Maka's essay.

"Maka we're friends right?"

The blond gave him a pitied look, "Sadly yes."

"And as friends we help each other out, right?"

"I suppose."

"So as my friend, you would help me pass this class?"

"Um...sure?"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your essay, since I am your friend and all."

He felt another blow to his head; he was starting to really hate those Maka-chops.

"Is that a yes?"

"Moron. Do you expect me to hand over my hard work to you, after you made me look like a lovesick fangirl in front of the class!"

He saw her hand pick up the beaten up textbook for another maka chop, but thankfully Sid was on his side.

"Maka, Black*Star, I'm not the kind of man who would interfere with a people's love lives, but I suggest you talk over whatever problems you have on a date, as far away from my class as possible, alright?"

"Problems? What problems we're not even together!" Maka cried.

"A date?"

Sid ignored their comments and proceeded to take Maka's essay. "And Black*Star you're getting a zero for this assignment and a detention for an attempt at plagiarism."

Great, now thanks to Maka acting like she wanted to be with him forever and ever he was getting detention, how is he supposed to beat up Ryoka now for insulting his...? Okay so he forgot the reason as to why Ryoka deserved a good ass kicking, but almost failing Sid's class is a good enough reason to.

But now he had to deal with Maka.

"Do I really have to take you out tonight?" he schedule was filling up fast today, detentions, fights, and dates, man he was shining today.

"As if I'd want to spend even more time with you."

He'll take that as a yes.

"Pick you up at 8 then?"

"Make it seven."

* * *

**mindlesschatter:**

Ah I would love if there were more stories with this pairing!

but there's only like ten

blah

anyways

reviews=love!


End file.
